This invention relates to a pipe joint which finds particular application as a repair coupling in non-metallic plastic pipe systems, but which may also be used to advantage in other applications, for example as a union between pipe sections of an originating pipe layout.
The need for a reliable repair coupling for fiberglass-reinforced thermosetting resin pipe has been long felt. One basic problem is that in a run of pipe it may not be possible for the sections adjacent a fracture easily to be moved back to allow insertion of a joint. The present invention provides, inter alia, a coupling which can telescope, thereby providing a facility whereby it may be used to form a joint between adjacent pipe sections without the need to provide substantial movement of the sections in order to install the coupling and make the joint.